


左右为男

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 港耀 - Freeform, 菊耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431
Summary: 本文3P向，不适者慎入





	左右为男

（上）  
　　  
　　今天是我弟弟王嘉龙的婚礼。  
　　  
　　我却高兴不起来....作为兄长，在今天这个大喜的日子，本应该献上诚挚的祝福的。  
　　  
　　可我不争气的逃跑了....因为，我对他，我的弟弟，怀有禁断的、无法言说的感情。  
　　  
　　很可笑对吧？同性的恋爱本来已是禁忌，何况对象还是自己的亲弟弟，我真是全天下最傻的大傻瓜。  
　　  
　　用冷水狠狠地拍打着自己的脸，想洗掉那些泪痕。我这样子要是被人看到...那就说不清了。明明是举行庆典的时刻，我却一个人躲在卫生间里。  
　　  
　　门“吱呀”一声开了，好像有什么人进来了。  
　　  
　　这是公共卫生间，有人进来也很正常。我依旧低着头，任凭冰凉的水顺着我的脸颊流下来。  
　　  
　　身后那人却只是沉默地站着，既没有脚步声也没有冲水声。  
　　  
　　我有点疑惑地抬起头，身后镜子里出现了一张俊秀无比的脸庞。一身白色的新郎服，只是站在那里，就是一个闪耀发光体。那、那是...  
　　  
　　“...嘉龙？你怎么在这里？”  
　　  
　　赶紧低头擦干净眼泪，千万别被他看出来才好。  
　　  
　　“...我为什么在这里，哥不知道吗？”  
　　  
　　“...啊？”  
　　  
　　身体忽然被紧紧抱住，嘉龙把脸埋在我的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　“哥为什么连我的婚礼都不愿意参加？”  
　　  
　　被那股熟悉的，魂牵梦萦的气息所包围，我一下子浑身僵硬。  
　　  
　　因为我喜欢你啊。可是... 可是我讲不出口。  
　　  
　　“就算哥不喜欢我，可是有必要厌恶到婚礼都不来的地步吗？”  
　　  
　　诶诶诶？我？我才不是...看来被误会了...但，都到这个地步了，还有解释的必要吗？  
　　  
　　“反正我喜欢哥就够了，不管怎么样我都喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　...什么？他说喜欢我？我...  
　　  
　　巨大的喜悦一下子让我头脑空白，原来人在极度喜悦的情况下会失声吗？  
　　  
　　身后的嘉龙见我没有应声，似乎有些焦躁。他低声在我耳畔说——  
　　  
　　“事到如今我管不了那么多了。”  
　　  
　　在我没反应过来的时候，身子就被强势地扳向了他。嘉龙一手揽着我的腰，一手把我的下巴抬高，然后就是一个略嫌粗暴的吻。  
　　  
　　“嗯...嗯唔...”这并不是什么浅酌为止的吻，我感到他的舌撬开了我的牙关，灵巧的舌灵活地沿着我的牙龈和牙齿舔吮着。这激情的舌吻，让我半边身子一阵酥麻，几乎要化了。  
　　  
　　结束了这个绵长的吻，他拥紧我几乎站立不稳的身子。把额头贴近我的，微微喘着气。  
　　  
　　“哥. ...并不讨厌我，对不对？”  
　　  
　　透过紧密贴合的身躯，我感受到了他很明显的生理反应。这让我不禁脸红心跳。  
　　  
　　“是...我...我喜欢嘉龙...”  
　　  
　　抱着我的嘉龙低笑出声，啊，他压低的声线，好性感喔。  
　　  
　　“...我知道了，刚刚你的身体都告诉我了。”  
　　  
　　感受到有只火热的大手在我身下那个部位划着圈圈，我这才后知后觉的发现，自己的小弟弟不知道什么时候也有了抬头的趋势，和他的那里顶在一起，显得很...  
　　  
　　我的脸火烧火燎的，忍不住害羞地别开了头。  
　　  
　　“我真开心...哥...”嘉龙却好像并不打算就此放过我，他一手扳过我的脸，一面激情的缠吻，一面用那只抚摸我的手掌解我西装的纽扣。  
　　  
　　“啊...别...”意识到他想干什么，我有点慌乱，这里可是公共卫生间！随时会有人进来的...但我推拒的力道在从小练武的嘉龙面前简直不值一提，很快的，西装纽扣已经被尽数解开，衬衫领口也被解开，凌乱地大敞着。  
　　  
　　嘉龙将我的衬衣从腹部推了上去，然后低头含住了我胸前的乳珠。  
　　  
　　他、他在...我一下子头脑空白，那里被含住的感觉太奇妙了，酥麻中带着难以言喻的快感，似乎有电流从我的脊背爬升而上，我全身无力，几乎要软倒下来，口里也冒出了很羞耻的呻吟声。  
　　  
　　“嗯...嗯啊...”  
　　  
　　嘉龙似乎受到呻吟声的鼓舞，他将我推靠在了洗手台，头依旧埋在我胸前，用灵活的舌头吸吮着我的乳珠，又舔又咬，极尽暴虐。而那只揽着我的腰的手，不断地揉捏着我的臀部。  
　　  
　　“哈...啊...”  
　　  
　　我仰着头，只知道不断喘着气。原...原来男人的乳头也会这么敏感吗？  
　　  
　　寂静的洗手间并没有别的什么人在，我的喘息声、他吸吮我乳头的啧啧声交织在一起，在空旷的空间中显得格外淫糜。  
　　  
　　“哥...只是这样就快不行了？”一手玩弄着另一侧的乳珠，嘉龙牢牢地控制着我的腰。他在我那已经硬挺的乳头上亲了一下，低声调笑。  
　　  
　　我羞红了脸，但却无法反驳，胯下的那玩意已经硬到不行了...  
　　  
　　笃笃笃，似乎有脚步声从远处传来，糟糕，有人！  
　　  
　　我现在半仰在洗手台上，嘉龙还以一个羞耻的姿势半趴在我身上...万一被人看见...  
　　  
　　嘉龙倒是没那么慌乱，他侧耳听了一下动静，当机立断把我抱进了最近的一个隔间，之后顺手锁上了门。  
　　  
　　狭小的空间，两个大男人贴在一起，显得格外拥挤不堪。  
　　  
　　果然有人进来了，那人在外面站了几秒钟，就走进了隔壁的厕所隔间。  
　　  
　　我舒了口气...幸好，幸好嘉龙反应快。  
　　  
　　这样想着，我不禁抬头看了眼嘉龙的脸，正好对上了他低头的目光。  
　　  
　　眼前的嘉龙因为刚才的亲热，额前的刘海有些凌乱，但丝毫没影响他的帅气。眼下，那浓眉下的明亮双眼，正深沉地注视着我。  
　　  
　　我又不争气地脸红了，别开了头。拜托别这样看我了，我会把持不住的...  
　　  
　　“我不会就这么放过哥的。”低头在我侧脸亲了一下，嘉龙在我耳畔低声宣布。  
　　  
　　啊？什么意思？  
　　  
　　还没反应过来，他又低头吻住了我，和刚才略显粗暴的吻有些不同，这个吻极其温柔，极其缠绵，嗯...我...我又要融化了...  
　　  
　　我的身体紧紧贴在隔间门板上，退无可退，只能仰头承受他的温柔。我的呻吟声尽数被他吞进了喉间，那些来不及吞咽的银丝顺着嘴角不断地流了下来。  
　　  
　　感受到有只手在拉我西装的裤子拉链，我在激情中有些迷糊的大脑也惊了一下，他...他不会想要，不，不行啊，隔壁有人...  
　　  
　　那只手拉开了我的拉链，然后包住了我的那玩意，熟练地上下套弄起来。  
　　  
　　啊...我...为什么，为什么明明是大家都有的东西，明明自己也弄过，在嘉龙手里，这快感刺激了好几倍？  
　　  
　　我想要喊叫出声，但是想到隔壁有人，这让我羞耻万分，但胯下的快感又不断传来，我只能尽力和嘉龙唇舌交缠，这样总不会呻吟出声了吧...  
　　  
　　“哈...”随着嘉龙松开了我的唇，我也释放在他手里。  
　　  
　　射精后的身体有些酸麻无力，我有些腿软地靠在嘉龙强有力的臂弯。  
　　  
　　“哥...帮我。”  
　　  
　　我的手被拉着摸向他的下体。一触碰到那烫热的东西，我不禁害怕地缩了下手。  
　　  
　　太...太大了吧？  
　　  
　　不过...总不能只让我一个人舒服，这对嘉龙也太不公平了。  
　　  
　　这么想着，我认命地伸手握住了他的，上下抚弄起来。  
　　  
　　感受到那个东西在我手中滑动，有种奇妙的快感在我心中升腾。面前的这个男人，是我喜欢的男人，我在取悦我最喜欢的人...  
　　  
　　面前的嘉龙半闭着眼睛，脸上露出享受的表情。啊...好性感啊。  
　　  
　　我吞了口口水，才释放过的下体竟然又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
　　  
　　“...又有感觉了？”似乎是注意到我的反应，嘉龙低笑了一声，他在我脖颈咬了一口，然后低声催促：“继续，别停。”  
　　  
　　手下的动作没停，隔间的气温似乎在不断升腾。嘉龙伸出两只手指抵在我唇瓣，我犹豫了一下，张开嘴含住了它们。  
　　  
　　“唔...呜呜...”那两只手指技巧性地在我口中旋转着，模仿着性爱的动作触摸着我的舌头，牙龈，甚至喉咙...恍惚间我似乎有种在进行口交的假象。喉间被塞满的感觉，除了隐隐的窒息，还带来一丝奇妙的快感。  
　　  
　　嘉龙拔出了在我口中的手指，然后探入了我的后庭...  
　　  
　　“啊...嗯！”我几乎要惊呼出声，嘉龙眼疾手快捂住了我的嘴。  
　　  
　　不知什么时候，身前隐隐有些抬头的欲望又被他握在手中爱抚，而身后那个洞穴也在被嘉龙辛勤地开拓着。  
　　  
　　我整个人都有些意识模糊，只能狠狠地咬住自己的下唇，想要抵御这一波一波的快感。  
　　  
　　“似乎差不多了...”嘉龙在我耳边低语。  
　　  
　　然后我整个人被他翻了个面，推靠在了门上。  
　　  
　　接着，一个灼热的、巨大的东西从后面撞了进来。  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊...”我惊叫出声，也没管有没有人，这刺激太强烈了...因为没用套子的原因，直接接触到嘉龙的烫热，好像空手接了一记快速飞来的棒球一样，这摩擦的快感超越了一切。  
　　  
　　“嗯...啊啊...嗯...”嘉龙在我身后冲撞着，我软趴趴地趴在门板上，被动接受着他一波接一波的攻击。这强烈的快感让我头皮发麻，双腿发软，只能死死地扣紧门板。  
　　  
　　“哥... ...哥...”  
　　  
　　“嗯...呃嗯...我在...哈”  
　　  
　　“喊我的名字...”  
　　  
　　“嘉...嘉龙...嗯！”  
　　  
　　嘉龙在我身后喘息着，他伸手和我十指相扣，然后在我背后轻吻。  
　　  
　　“我爱你...哥。”  
　　  
　　在这仿若梦呓的爱语中，我们同时登临了顶点。  
　　  
　　释放了两次的我无力的趴在嘉龙怀中。好累啊...  
　　  
　　嘉龙愉悦地在我脸颊亲了一下，“要不要再来一次？”  
　　  
　　说什么呢。我不悦地瞪了他一眼。  
　　  
　　这反应引来嘉龙性感的低笑。  
　　  
　　然而就在我们还沉浸在欢爱的余韵中时，隔壁却有人凉凉地开口，  
　　  
　　“耀君，没想到，您还有这样的兴趣？”  
　　  
　　我一下子浑身冰凉，好像全身的血液都被人抽干了一样。  
　　  
　　这个声音是...  
　　  
　　本...本田菊  
　　  
　　（下）  
　　  
　　那是直到今天想起来都如同噩梦的经历。  
　　  
　　我，王耀。在我弟弟王嘉龙婚礼的这天，和他在礼堂后的卫生间发生了禁断的关系。  
　　  
　　然而更让我想不到的是，这一切被尾随而来的我的上司——本田菊全部目击。  
　　  
　　这下子真的惨了。因为我与嘉龙都在他所属公司任职，若他有心将这件事宣扬出去，不光是我和嘉龙要丢工作，恐怕今后我们都要在人们的非议中了此一生。  
　　  
　　想到此处我浑身颤抖，就差给本田菊跪下了。  
　　  
　　然而他只是高深莫测的笑了笑，说出了令我无法理解的话。  
　　  
　　“这件事将不会有人知晓...但，你们因此欠在下一个人情。”  
　　  
　　我凝望着本田菊离去的笔挺背影，瘫软在嘉龙怀里。  
　　  
　　最后的最后，他说——  
　　  
　　这个人情在下会要回来的。

 

　　  
　　之后的两个月都相安无事，尽管本田菊那句话让我有些不安。但隔了这么久都没有下文，他应该已经忘了吧？  
　　  
　　何况这个人情我并不知道该如何还...对于他这种大老板而言，应该要什么有什么，我不认为我还能给的了他什么报酬。  
　　  
　　“哥，你走神了喔。”  
　　  
　　“啊...嘉龙，真抱歉。”  
　　  
　　我将咖啡放在嘉龙桌上，抬头就看到他不悦的视线。  
　　  
　　工作时间开什么小差啊，还差点把咖啡撒了，我真笨。  
　　  
　　“逗你的...哥。坐过来。”  
　　  
　　嘉龙松了松领口的领带，对我露出一个温和的笑脸，同时向着我伸开了他的臂膀。看到那张俊秀的面庞上漾出那样柔和的笑，我真的一句话都说不出来了。真的...很迷人。  
　　  
　　“真恶劣...有这样对哥哥的吗。”  
　　  
　　我一面带着些甜蜜地抱怨，一面乖乖向着他走了过去。  
　　  
　　“唔...嗯...”  
　　  
　　刚一坐到他腿上，他就迫不及待地抱紧我深吻了起来，同时那双手开始不规矩地在我身上来回爱抚。  
　　  
　　我和嘉龙在公司同属市场部，并且嘉龙还是部长，算起来是我的直属上司。自从与他有了那样的关系后，我们便常常借着职务之便，在他的专属办公室幽会。  
　　  
　　“哈...嘉...嘉龙...”  
　　  
　　灼热的爱抚让我全身颤抖，不觉口中发出阵阵呻吟。身上衣服已经被脱下大半，我感受到嘉龙的火热顶在我的后面。  
　　  
　　这...这么快就要进入战斗状态了吗？  
　　  
　　“咔哒”。  
　　  
　　有人突然推门而入。  
　　  
　　糟糕，忘记锁门！虽然说现在是午休时间，之前也没有人进来打扰的前科，但我怎能糊涂到忘了这么重要的事情！  
　　  
　　就在我和嘉龙慌乱地拉好自己衣服的同时，那人开口了。  
　　  
　　“在下是来讨要那个人情的。”  
　　  
　　又是这个冷酷的声音。本田菊。  
　　  
　　我吓得浑身一颤，抬头刚好对上那张美丽脸孔上玩味的目光。  
　　  
　　“放心，在下锁门了。”  
　　  
　　不疾不徐地欣赏着我们慌乱的姿态，冷酷的黑发恶魔抱着胳膊，下达了他对我们的最终判决——  
　　  
　　“在下想和贺瑞斯君一同分享耀君。”  
　　  
　　“嗯...啊...嗯嗯...”  
　　  
　　所，所以，事情怎么会变成现在这样！  
　　  
　　我背对着嘉龙跨坐在他的身上，他扶着我的腰，一下下顶弄着。  
　　  
　　太、太用力了。这个姿势使得嘉龙的那里进入得很深，直肠都要被戳到的快感让我全身都战栗着。  
　　  
　　不过更让我在意的是，本田菊还是抱着胳膊站在我们面前，仔细欣赏着我的样子。  
　　  
　　“你还要在那边站到什么时候？”亲着我脖颈的嘉龙不悦地说道，“等下我哥要是没力气了，我就不允许你再碰他。”  
　　  
　　“真抱歉...只是耀君这样无助到像要被玩坏的样子太迷人了所以...”  
　　  
　　喂，你在说什么啊！不要用那张美丽的脸说这种变态大叔一样的话。  
　　  
　　本田菊当然听不到我心中的抱怨，他不疾不徐地走近前，伸手挑起我的下巴，那深黝的黑眸也半眯了起来，像只慵懒又美丽的猫。  
　　  
　　“就是这样的表情，真美。”  
　　  
　　凉凉的手指托住我的下巴向上一抬，然后本田菊就低头吻住了我。  
　　  
　　完全与嘉龙感觉不同的吻...那的唇舌有些微凉，还带着淡淡的甜味。饶是如此，那舌头可不像主人的外表一般美丽无害。有技巧的缠绕吸吮，让我那不中用的笨舌头几下子便缴械投降，只能跟着他的舌头一起被动地共舞。  
　　  
　　“哈...嗯...嗯 ”我大喘着气，摇摆着身体。瞧不出这人外表像个瓷娃娃，吻技竟然如此出色，丝毫不比嘉龙逊色。不过，他平时到底是跟谁一起练习学来这样的技巧的呢？  
　　  
　　“那么，在下就不客气了。”  
　　  
　　本田菊抬眼看到一旁放在桌上已经有些凉掉的咖啡，露出一个有些危险的笑容。  
　　  
　　下一秒，那杯咖啡就被整杯倒在了我的腿间。  
　　  
　　有些湿热的触感让我一下子浑身一缩，后穴因而也收缩了一下，还在我身体内驰骋的嘉龙受到刺激，险些一下子射了出来。  
　　  
　　“在下会好好品尝咖啡的味道。”  
　　  
　　本田菊将我的双腿打开，然后就埋头将我全是咖啡的那里含住了。  
　　  
　　“唔...啊啊啊啊...嗯”  
　　  
　　怎么会，怎么会...  
　　  
　　刚刚还与我唇舌缠绵的微凉舌头，此刻贴在我全身最热的地方不断游移。这个角度我能清楚地看见那乌黑的发埋在我腿间。  
　　  
　　真...真的太棒了。  
　　  
　　像是不舍得浪费掉任何一滴咖啡，本田菊那妖娆的舌头沿着我的腿根慢慢舔舐，然后是两颗小球，再之后，便是挺立的花茎...  
　　  
　　虽说和嘉龙做过很多次，口交也不是没有试过。但同时后穴被抽插的时候还接受着口交的经历还是第一次，我的大脑已经意识模糊，整个身体都随着这强有力像洪水一样的快感沉沦。  
　　  
　　就像偷吃了禁果的亚当夏娃，即便知道这是多么危险的关系，还是心甘情愿地为此沉沦。  
　　  
　　“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！”在我释放在本田菊口里的刹那，嘉龙也终于受不了，在我体内释放了他的热液。  
　　  
　　没等我休息够多久，本田菊便不耐烦地催促起来。  
　　  
　　这次我变成了跪趴着的姿势，身后的小穴因为刚才的激情还没有完全合拢，我感觉有什么黏黏的液体顺着我的腿部流下。应该是嘉龙刚才射进来的东西吧？当然，也不排除还有残留的咖啡。  
　　  
　　“这里，在淫荡地吞吐着呢。”伸手戳了戳我的后穴，本田菊满意地喟叹出声。  
　　  
　　“那么，在下开动了。”  
　　  
　　什、什么话啊，说的我像什么开胃小菜一样！  
　　  
　　“呃...嗯啊...嗯！”  
　　  
　　还没等我在心里吐槽够，身后的热烫便撞了进来。因为有适才的爱液做润滑，他进入的十分顺利。  
　　  
　　“...真紧。”本田菊一面赞叹，一面握着我的腰开始大力抽插。  
　　  
　　因为那里已经十分湿润了，我能听见交合处传来很明显的水声。  
　　  
　　“嗯...哈...哈啊...”  
　　  
　　这啾咕啾咕的水声，听起来未免太令人难为情了。快感像海浪一样一波接着一波，我紧紧地揪着地毯，指关节用力到泛出苍白。  
　　  
　　“哥，还有我呢。”  
　　  
　　嘉龙不悦地跪下了身子，他...他那里竟然又精神地挺立起来了。  
　　  
　　怀着一种莫名的愧疚，我张嘴含住了他的那里。  
　　  
　　“嗯...”嘉龙挺起了腰部，我口部的灼热似乎让他舒服了起来，他将身子坐得更低，以便我可以更好地含着他的那里。  
　　  
　　身后的本田菊不依不饶地抬高我的腰部，以一个刁钻的角度进入得更深。  
　　  
　　“唔...唔...呜呜...”  
　　  
　　我几乎要软倒下去，但还是努力地服侍着眼前的嘉龙。  
　　  
　　这两个男人到底要什么时候才肯放过我啊！真是太悲惨了。  
　　  
　　然而，在心里抱怨着的同时，我也在其中慢慢沉沦。  
　　  
　　这属于我们三人的游戏。  
　　  
　　（完）


End file.
